Fate's Rules
by azure-chan
Summary: Mamoru ignored her cries--he'd get what he wanted......~*That's an excerpt from tha story!!!! You gotta READ TO FIND OUT HEHEHE!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 "It's over." He said quietly, an air of happiness somewhere in the depths of his voice. "It's over, we're free."  
  
"Thank you, everyone. This couldn't have happened without you all." Relena spoke while cooing in her love's deafened ear. Hiiro had collapsed suddenly after shooting Merimaia's father, and was now sleeping-shallowly breathing- in Relena's loving and awaiting arms.  
  
Duo quirked an eyebrow and smiled his trademark smile. "Guess this means you and Hiiro, eh?"  
  
Relena blushed. "I know what I want, Duo. But whatever Hiiro says when he awakes is final. And what about you and Hilde?"  
  
Duo chuckled. "She's probably waiting for me at home."  
  
"Going to propose?" Quatre asked, smiling at Duo while lending his support to a weary Trowa.  
  
Duo grinned widely. "Don't see why not. You honestly think I'm going to let a girl like her get away? You must be crazy."  
  
"Well, Maxwell, here's your chance." He said, smiling at the one he considered a friend.  
  
Duo looked towards where Wufei pointed and sure enough a teary Hilde stood, hands clasped in front of her, eyes large, breathing quickened. He studied the girl he'd known for so long; the girl he'd spent most of his life with. "Hilde," he croaked out.  
  
Hilde shrunk back visibly. 'No, Duo. Don't propose to me. I-I don't think I can say-' "Yes." She whispered. The next thing she knew she was hugging Duo, the one she loved more than the world, close to her body.  
  
He listened to the happy clapping, the whistling, and the cheers. 'Merian. Everything we fought for-it's finally happened.' He nodded to Sally; the one he'd be working with from now on, and left the military base, unaware of the lone tear that crawled down his cheek.  
  
That, my friends, was six years ago  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now:  
  
Wufei ducked at his student's punch, then swept his foot under the pupil.  
  
"Kuso!" she cursed as she was knocked down. "You always get me there." She frowned up at him, having landed on her side. Onyx eyes twinkled knowingly down at her, and a strong foot kept her in her place.  
  
"Your weakness is pride. You believe that once you've distracted me with a punch or a kick, the match is won. Yet you forget your opponent isn't always someone weaker than you, and you underestimate their tactics." He removed his foot and held out his hand.  
  
She slapped it away. "I can get up by myself, oh wise Chang." She snapped sarcastically.  
  
Wufei winced. "I did not mean to offend you." He said suddenly, unconsciously rubbing the hand that she had smacked.  
  
She melted under those sincere eyes and hauled herself up. "You didn't, Master Chang. My day has just been too long. School, my family, my friends; everything is taking its toll on my life."  
  
Wufei smirked.  
  
She frowned. "What?"  
  
"What do you mean what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I know that smirk, Chang. What are you saying?" she demanded.  
  
Wufei smirked once more. "I didn't say anything."  
  
She threw her hands up. "Wufei! Tell me what you're trying to imply!" She yelled.  
  
A tiny little smile came to his face. "You're sure?"  
  
"Yes!" she hissed.  
  
"That you're a wonderful student, one of the best in my class. That you're going to be deadly pretty soon if anyone tries to come against you." He smirked again.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Liar. Tell me seriously." Not one for petty compliments, she got straight to the point.  
  
Eyebrows raised, Wufei smiled. "Alright. I'm implying that you truly are one of my best students. You look gorgeous when you're in battle, and even more so when we have these arguments." He hid the laughter when he scanned the look of pure shock on her face.  
  
She blushed crimson. "W-well thank you." Then, seeing as they were the only two in the training room, she smiled lustily and shook out her hair, sending it to a glimmering waterfall down her back. "Anything else?"  
  
Wufei nodded and grinned. "I was also implying that you look absolutely sexy right now." He said huskily, causing the girl in front of him to blush and jump into his arms, littering kisses all over his face.  
  
She pulled back and stared at his confused but thankful face. "Did you mean every word of it?" she demanded.  
  
Wufei, knocked out of his daze and wanting more kisses, laughed. "Yes, onna." He said, and very gently tilted her chin to place a sweet kiss on her warm, silky lips.  
  
A low sound from the back of her throat was uttered and she pulled back, for air. "Kami Ai shiteru." She said, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
Wufei raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?" he asked, pressing his sweaty forehead against hers.  
  
She giggled and nodded fervently. "And you love me?" she asked poutingly  
  
"More than you'll ever know." He said truthfully, capturing her lips into another kiss.  
  
"Hey lovebirds! Get a room!" a playful voice shouted.  
  
She broke the kiss and blushed, looking over at her friend. "Meatball head, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
The blonde girl growled. "Don't you call me meatball head, Pyro!" she stuck her tongue out and stomped out of the door.  
  
She frowned, but smiled when her lover laughed.  
  
"Pyro." He stated, grinning.  
  
"Don't you dare start calling me that." She warned. "Or no more kisses."  
  
Wufei pulled her close and hugged her tight. "I wouldn't dream of it, Rei."  
  
Rei hugged him back. "Wu-kun, you could never hate me, right?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Wufei let her go and stared down at the girl he loved. "No, never. Why?"  
  
Rei blushed and looked at her feet. "Because Quatre called."  
  
Wufei felt his throat close. "You told him you didn't know where I was, right?" he asked in a pinched tone.  
  
Rei looked out the window. "Actually, I told him our address." She didn't get a reply and her eyes teared up at the sight of how angry Wufei was.  
  
"Onna, I told you never to tell them where I was! I told you they were my past!" he yelled harshly.  
  
Rei let her tears fall and backed away from the one she had held-and still wanted to hold-so closely only moments ago.  
  
Wufei's mind screamed at him to calm himself. One look at Rei's face helped immensely. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Are they coming?" he asked.  
  
Rei sniffled and nodded. "Friday."  
  
Today was Thursday. Wufei looked into Rei's worried and guilty eyes. "Come here, onna."  
  
Rei took a step forward and was grabbed into a tight hug, which she returned. She lay her face on his chest and her tears stopped.  
  
He breathed in her scent, every little detail. "I guess we've got some cleaning to do," he said, sighing. Rei would have wanted him to let the others stay.  
  
Rei broke away, laughing. "You mean it? You're not going to run away this time?"  
  
Wufei frowned. "I didn't run away last time."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember. You flew." She giggled at the memory of Wufei buying a last-minute plane ticket to California.  
  
Wufei chuckled softly. "Let's go home. Your friend is waiting outside."  
  
Rei smacked his arm. "She's your friend, too."  
  
"That she is. At least she doesn't call me Pyro."  
  
"Wufei." She warned.  
  
Wufei snaked his arm around her waist, gathered their gym-bags, and walked her outside. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
Rei laughed and shook her head. "Ai shiteru. And I'll never stop."  
  
Wufei brought her closer. "Neither will I, Rei." He said as he opened the building doors and the sun enveloped the couple. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

I got nice reviews!! People like this story!!  
  
  
  
Lady Espelle: To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if it's going to focus on Rei or not. She's going to play a big part, but so will--not telling ^_~  
  
  
  
Tenshi-Chikyuu: Let thy humble wish be granted! [Yes, I'm saying what you think I'm saying ^_~]  
  
If anyone is wondering, YES, a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed girl we all know and love IS going to be focused on in this story. I just really want Rei to get the spotlight right now because she's with Wufei and all. And besides, I can't do anything with that blonde-haired blue-eyed girl(who will remain anonymous [riiiiiiiight]) until a few OTHER characters are added into the story! Is anyone catching on to all of my, what I hope to be, very OBVIOUS hints? Hehehe!!!  
  
Now, it's time for me to stop talking and get on with this chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 2 As soon as the two had dropped their friend off at the apartment she shared with her current boyfriend [AN: Tenshi-Chikyuu PLEASE KEEP READING!!! I said I wouldn't pair em togetha, didn't I? Sooo TRUST ME!!!! ^-^], Mamoru, they had driven home in a peaceful silence.  
  
"We still have some un-packing to do." Rei observed, standing in the first doorway of the room she shared with Wufei. The room was a light leather tan in color, and had a light bulb along with a light-bulb string to light up the whole room.  
  
In the middle of the room was the king-sized bed, made neatly with fluffy comforters and Chinese silk pillows, and next to the bed was a night stand, supporting one working alarm clock and a small lamp.  
  
The bathroom held the only mirror in the room, and only the shower and toilet in the bathroom were working. The rest of the room, such as the windows, was unfurnished. The only other piece of furniture in the room was the grand dresser drawers, which she had bought at an auction down town, and it was mostly filled to the brim with Wufei's shirts and slacks. Her clothing only took up two bottom drawers.  
  
"Okay, so we still have a lot of un-packing to do. For now, I'm in the shower!" she called, closing the bedroom door behind her. She walked into the bathroom, where two twin towels and wash cloths sat on a counter, and turned on the water, settling for a rich, warm waterfall.  
  
Closing the bathroom door, Rei stripped, folding the cloths neatly and setting them on the toilet. She grabbed the soap and her wash cloth and closed the shower curtain, letting her sore muscles relax under the heated spray. Lathering her wash cloth and then her body, she began to hum a tune, then, dissatisfied with the tiny music, she began to sing.  
  
"Just one more night with you," she paused to rinse her body off and run her hands through her hair until it was soaking wet. "I can't go on, living in the memory of all time." Satisfied that she was clean, Rei turned off the water, wrung her hair and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel from the counter as luke-warm air hit her wet body.  
  
She began humming the same tune while wrapping the towel tightly around her and securing it. "My hair's a mess." She mused, pulling out a brush from the bathroom cabinet and looking in mirror. Long clumps of ebony strands framed her flushed, shower-kissed face, dangling wetly and limply. "I need a hair make-over." She began to wring out her hair again, then brush it.  
  
"Rei, have you seen my-kuso-"  
  
Rei smirked at Wufei from the mirror. He was giving her a once over and she only stood in a towel. "No, Wufei, I've never taken the time to open the toilet lid and look." She responded, tending to her hair.  
  
Wufei frowned, then remembered what he had said. "I meant my Katana." But it came out as "I me-meant-wow."  
  
Rei couldn't hold it back any longer and laughed right in his face. "You wimp! You little wimp!" she chanted, giggling feverishly. "You're speechless because I'm standing in a towel! You little wimp!" she tittered a few times more, then left him standing there, glaring at her back.  
  
"I'm not a wimp. You just look very dishonorable." He pointed out. He still had his dignity to keep.  
  
"Oh reeeeeaaally?" Rei taunted, turning around slowly.  
  
Wufei swallowed. "Yes."  
  
Rei twirled her hair in her fingers. "So I guess this means since I look so dishonorable, I act dishonorable too, ne?"  
  
Wufei felt himself sweating. He didn't like the red flames that seemed to be springing to life in Rei's devious little eyes. "No." he choked on the word.  
  
Rei grinned widely. "Wanna bet?" with that, she jumped at him with full speed, clad in only the tiny towel, and landed on him-on the bed.  
  
"Onna!" he yelped. "You're getting my pillows all wet!"  
  
Rei smirked, pinning him down and staring straight into his eyes. "That's not ALL I'm going to get wet, buddy." She said in a dangerously seductive tone.  
  
Wufei gave up and laughed. One of the many reasons he loved Rei. Her spunkiness sent him over the edge at times. Like now.  
  
~**~  
  
"MAMORU! LOOK WHO'S ON TELEVISION!!" Usagi screeched, louder than a fire engine siren.  
  
Mamoru looked up from his computer and sighed, annoyed. "Usako, I'm kind of busy-"  
  
"With work, I know! But you've been here all day and you need to relax!" she whined from the other room.  
  
Mamoru could only sigh. "Fine, fine, Usako." He heaved himself up and joined her in the other room.  
  
Usagi made a seat for her love on the couch and he plopped down, settling his arm around her waist. Instinctively, she curled up against him. "Watch!" she ordered, giggling.  
  
Mamoru watched.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for joining me again on Singers Across the Nation, 2003!" there were some cheers in the backround; the reporter was a male, seemingly to be standing at a stadium.  
  
"Tonight, we'll have a most welcomed guess, Miss Minako Aino!" Usagi squealed. "Mina did it! She became a first-class singer! Isn't that exciting?" she hugged Mamoru closer; he seemed to have gone cold.  
  
'She's back. Minako's back. Kuso [AN: I seem to like that word, ne? Well, help me out! Can someone send me the names of any other Japanese cuss words and their meanings?? Pweeeeze??] this is not the time.' Mamoru frowned. "Usako, I don't really want to watch this."  
  
Usagi sat up abruptly. "What's wrong, Mamo-chan?" she asked. His tone had gone low, maybe even a little cold. No, his tone had gone icy. "You don't want to see Minako?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Usagi, just turn it off." He growled.  
  
Usagi winced and turned off the television. They sat in silence. "Is it work?" she asked, meekly.  
  
Mamoru sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair, forcing on a smile. "I- I'm sorry, Usako. Yes, it's work. And the fact that Minako and those other fake-friends of yours-"  
  
"The senshi." She corrected, anger rising in her. "And they're not fake- friends, Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru glowered at her. "They just left you. They went off to college and left you."  
  
"So did you." She said quietly.  
  
Mamoru seethed. "I came back, Usagi." He stated tightly. "We've talked about this-"  
  
"Too many times." She finished, standing. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Mamoru."  
  
'This is exactly what I was worried about. Those scouts ruining my plans.' He reached out and grabbed her arm, sinking his fingers into warm flesh.  
  
"That hurts!" Usagi cried, wrenching her arm out of his grasp. "Mamoru, what's WRONG with you?" she backed up when he stood, eyes blazing mad.  
  
"You really want to know, sweet, little Usako?" he sneered, coming at her and grabbing her neck. "You're what's wrong with me." He dragged her, kicking and screaming and flailing about, into his bedroom by her neck and hair.  
  
Usagi fought with all of her might when Mamoru ripped her broach from her chest and tossed it aside, leaving an open hole for him to gaze at her breasts with no modesty. "Mamoru, I'm still a virgin! Stop it!" she screamed, kicking, aiming for his week spot.  
  
Mamoru ignored her cries. He'd get what he wanted. Besides, it would give him an energy rush and she'd give up the crystal with no resistance once she figured she had nothing left. He dragged his hand down her body, slipping it under her shirt and touching places he shouldn't have.  
  
Usagi screamed when his cold, cold hands came into contact with her warm, frightened flesh. He covered her mouth with his, but Usagi spit.  
  
Mamoru coughed and gagged, rage filling him and making him do the one thing he hadn't planned on: hit Usagi.  
  
'He hit me!' her mind yelled, circles forming before her eyes, dizziness claiming her mind and pain claiming her heart and senses. In the shocked state, she didn't realize she wasn't being touched. Forcing her conscious to get back into program, she slowly raised her foot and kicked the spot she'd been aiming for, hard.  
  
Red, blue, black and yellow shown into his eyes before he screamed. He fell to the side of the bed, tumbled off and landed to the cold ground with a dull thud, twitching in pain.  
  
Usagi sat up, still angry, and got off the bed, fleeing towards the door and grabbing her coat on the way out. She padded, barefoot, down the apartment steps and ran past her car. 'He can have it,' she promised. 'He can have everything he touched-except me.' Only when she had run all the way to Rei and Wufei's home-and when she had felt the emotions, anger, and fear rise to the boiling point-did she cry.  
  
~**~  
  
Rei mumbled something and rolled over, opening her eyes. Onxy ones smiled back at her. She gave a lazy, tired smile. "Hey sleepy-head."  
  
Wufei chuckled. "I believe you were the one sleeping longer."  
  
Rei smirked. "I also did all of the work, wimp." She teased.  
  
Wufei yawned and stretched. "We have to finish cleaning."  
  
"Nooo." She moaned, pulling him back down. "It's so warm under here. Just lay with me. Talk to me." she whined.  
  
"Lazy onna." Wufei mused, hugging her close.  
  
Rei nodded and smiled. "Yup. Lazy is me!"  
  
A small silence followed as the morning heat was replaced with the afternoon coolness. "We really need to get up. We haven't cleaned anything." Wufei tried.  
  
Rei nodded. "Let's get up." Then she blushed.  
  
Wufei stood in boxers. "What?"  
  
"Can you hand me one of your shirts?"  
  
He looked around the room, spotting the damp towel that had been carelessly strewn across the room along with his other clothing. He smirked. "I'm guessing clothing isn't something you prioritize, mm?" he teased.  
  
Rei felt her cheeks get hot. "You little jerk." She snapped. "That was so- rude. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"You got me all wet."  
  
Rei sunk deeper into the blankets and felt the heat travel down her throat. "Har, har, har. Laugh till you die." She spat out coolly.  
  
Wufei smirked. "Cool it, onna. Who said I'd let you wear one of my shirts, anyway?" he was loving this.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "Chang Wufei, give me a shirt!" she shrieked.  
  
Wufei smiled. "Awl, is little Rei angry?"  
  
"Wufei-"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"GIVE ME A DAMNED SHIRT YOU ASSHOLE!"  
  
Wufei laughed and tossed her one of his dry, long shirts.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Taaaaaaa-daaaaa!!! Done with this chapter. I think I did pretty well!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! You're welcome Tenshi(hope it was long enough)!!! ~azure_chan~ 


	3. test page

Hey everyone!!!! This is JUST a test page!! For some reason whenever I type like some of those eclipses thingies ( Anyone know what I'm talking about? When you type like 3 periods (.) in a row) it NEVER works!!! Also, neither my bold nor italics work!!!! Soooo if anyone has some sort of clue of what's going on with my computer, or what I'm doing wrong, PLEASE E-MAIL ME!!!!!! ANY KIND OF HELPFUL E-MAIL WILL ALSO BE ACCEPTED!!! So skip this and wait for da next chap, unless you're interested in Test Pages, that is!!!  
  
~azure-chan~  
  
Let the tests begin!!!!  
  
This is a test page This is Bold Print on my computer  
  
This is a test page This is Italic Print on my computer  
  
This is a test page This is Italic and Bold Print on my computer  
  
........... This is Italic and Regular Print on my computer  
  
.......... This is Bold Print on my computer  
  
.......... This is Bold and Italic Print on my computer  
  
Please let this test page work This is Bold and Underline Print on my computer  
  
Please let this test page work This is Bold, Underline and Italic Print on my computer  
  
Please let this test page work This is Regular, Italic and Underline Print on my computer  
  
.............. This is Regular and Underline Print on my computer  
  
........... This is Bold, Underline and Italic Print on my computer  
  
........... This is Bold and Underline Print on my computer 


End file.
